Le Chat
by Nafrayu
Summary: One-shot. Loki a l'étrange capacité de se transformer en animal, sa forme favorite reste sans conteste le chat. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à entendre les confessions de Thor.


**Note:** Pour fêter les 200 reviews de ma fic _God of Mischief_ j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS (qui n'a aucun rapport avec ladite fic donc vous pouvez lire sans soucis si vous n'avez pas lu l'autre ^^), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! ;)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les confessions de Thor**

Loki était un maitre de la magie, il était extrèmement puissant et redouté de part le mystère qui entourait cet art. Il avait apprit cet art grâce à la Reine, sa mère, c'était elle qui lui avait offert ses premiers livres de magie un jour alors que Loki avait épuisé tous ses précepteurs par sa curiosité et sa soif d'apprendre.

Il avait littéralement dévoré le grimoire et apprit chaques formules par coeur. Par la suite il n'avait eu de cesse de se documenter et d'apprendre consciencieusement tout sur la magie et la sorcellerie. Hormis ses connaissances, Loki possédait d'immenses pouvoirs personnels qu'il avait apprit à maitriser. Il était donc un dieu puissant et dangereux s'il le voulait, autant qu'il pouvait être malicieux et farceur.

Mais pour l'heure Loki n'était pas dangereux.

Pas plus dangereux qu'un chat en tout cas.

Parce que oui, Loki avait la possibilité de prendre la forme qu'il souhaitait et celle du chat restait sans contexte sa favorite.

Il était donc sous la forme d'un beau chat noir comme de l'encre, marchant majestueusement dans le palais d'Asgard. Théoriquement Loki était enfermé à double tour dans sa cellule, purgeant sa peine pour avoir tenté de détruire Midgard. Par la suite il serait envoyé sur cette même terre pour aider à la reconstruction de la ville de Manhattan.

Ca c'était en théorie.

En pratique Odin avait bloqué la majorité des pouvoirs de Loki et le dieu usait de la magie qui coulait en lui – au même titre que son sang – afin de pouvoir prendre cette forme féline.

Ces quelques heures qu'il passait dans la peau d'un chat étaient des moments de pure liberté, c'étaient ses moments rien qu'à lui. Dans la cellule, un clône se chargeait de faire diversion et de tromper les gardes qui viendraient sans doute vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas une fois de plus carapaté.

Loki trottait dans tout Asgard en savourant plus que tout ce sentiment de liberté volé. Néanmoins il n'errait pas sans but, il se dirigeait vers les appartements de son frère Thor avec la ferme intention de lui rendre visite comme il le faisait depuis un certain temps.

Il sauta souplement sur le rebord de la fenêtre close, posa ses coussinets sur la vitre fraiche et gratta pour signifier sa présence. Naturellement Thor ne savait pas que le chat qui venait le voir plusieurs fois par semaine était son frère, pour lui ce n'était qu'un chat particulièrement câlin.

Le dieu du tonnerre apparut, ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa doucement l'animal. Il s'était habitué à la présence du félin dont il ne savait pas d'où il sortait mais qui venait régulièrement le voir.  
Il lui tenait compagnie en ces temps de solitude où son frère refusait ses visites et où il n'avait pas envie de voir ses amis.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, dit Thor en caressant l'encolure de l'animal.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec le chat qui s'allongea paresseusement. Cela faisait trois jours que Loki n'était pas revenu voir son frère, tentative vaine pour se convaincre qu'il se fichait de Thor et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa présence.

Jamais Loki ne s'était autant menti à lui-même, force est de constater qu'il avait autant besoin de Thor, que Thor de lui.

- Tu sais que je me sens moins seul grâce à toi, continua Thor tout en caressant le chat, mon frère me manque, il refuse de me voir et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir mes amis. Si Loki me voyait, ajouta t-il après un temps de silence, il dirait que je suis idiot de parler à un chat.

_"Tu es idiot."_ Songea Loki

Thor se mit à le caresser entre les oreilles et Loki poussa un long miaulement. Il ne résistait jamais lorsqu'on le caressait entre les oreilles.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me pardonne...

_"Continue à me gratter ici et on pourra s'arranger."_

- J'ai hâte que Père l'envoie sur Terre, ainsi il ne pourra plus faire comme si je n'existait pas!

_"Tu rêves mon frère!"_

Le chat se hérissa et sauta en bas du lit.

- Hey ne t'en vas pas!

_"Je ne m'en vais pas crétin, je m'éloigne de ta bétise."_

Thor attrapa le chat et le serra contre lui.

- C'est possible d'adopter un chat comme frère?

_"Il ne manquerait plus que ça!"_

- Ceci dit je ne sais même pas si tu es un mâle ou une femme...

_"Alors là, ne t'avise surtout pas de regarder ou tu saisiras pleinement le sens du mot souffrir!"_

Mais Thor eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas regarder.

c'était tellement plus simple pour Loki de passer du temps ainsi avec son frère, il n'avait pas à parler, ni à se justifier, simplement à se laisser câliner tandis que son frère se livrait à des confidences diverses et variés.

- De toute manière, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Loki. Jamais.

Loki posa sa tête de chat contre le torse de son frère et s'y pelotenna. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliqués? Que devait-il faire pour que Thor cesse de toujours tout lui pardonner?

La réponse était simple: Rien.  
Quoiqu'il puisse faire Thor lui pardonerait toujours.

L'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement était fort et intense, Loki ne niait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux sans la présence de Thor à ses côtés. Il lui en voulait pour tant de choses - d'ailleurs pour certaines son frère n'était même pas totalement responsable -, et il se sentait terriblement blessé et humilié. Cependant, sur ce coup là, il ne valait pas mieux que Thor, il lui avait déjà pardonné.

Il suffisait que Thor lui demande pardon pour qu'il se sente mieux, c'était à pleurer de niaiserie.

_"Je suis un chat et je suis idiot."_

- Tu n'as pas ce genre de problème toi, dit Thor, tu es un chat.

Si les chats pouvaient lever les yeux au ciel, Loki l'aurait certainement fait, au lieu de ça il s'étira et fit ses griffes sur la cape de Thor. Lui pardonner ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se vengerait pas pour autant. seulement un tout petit peu.

- Tu sais j'aimerais que mon frère accepte mes visites, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire!

_"Si c'est pour me parler de cette mortelle, j'ai donné merci."_

- Père a proposé quelque chose pour dans le cas où Loki se tiendrait correctement sur Terre. Il a dit qu'il serait plus juste et sage que quelqu'un m'assiste lorsque je monterait sur le trône.

Le chat releva si brusquement la tête qu'il manqua de se tordre une cervicale.

_"Plait-il?"_

Mais Thor n'ajouta rien. C'était quand il devait parler qu'il se taisait ce grand dadais!  
Odin avait visiblement eu une bonne idée, ce qui était à la fois miraculeux et étrange, et il fallait absolument qu'il en sache plus. Mais Thor ne disait plus rien et continuait de le caresser stupidement.

- Si seulement il savait...

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel Thor, de quoi tu parles?

Il s'attendait à ce que le dieu du tonnerre sursaute, crie ou n'importe quelle autre expression de surprise profonde, au lieu de ça il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- J'en étais sûr! S'exclama t-il en pointant Loki du doigt.

- Sur de quoi? répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Que tu étais le chat!

Il avait la même tête que celui qui venait de gagner la plus grande des guerres.

- Bon tu as découvert ça, et après?

- Pourquoi faire ça alors que tu refusais de me voir?

- Je ne refuse pas de te voir, je refuse de te parler, d'ailleurs là je te parle et ça ne me plait pas.

- Je ne te crois pas, ça te faisait autant plaisir qu'à moi de te voir.

Loki se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien.

- J'avais compris que tu étais le chat, je me disais qu'ainsi tu écouterais tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Une horrible vérité s'insinua en Loki et le fit frissoner comme si une vague d'eau glacée venait de le submerger.  
Thor venait de se montrer plus malin que lui.  
C'était encore plus terrifiant que de voir Odin avoir une bonne idée.

Et visiblement même Thor l'avait réalisé.

- Mon frère, dit-il avec un sourire qui s'aggrandissait, je me suis plus montré plus malin que toi on dirait.

- Profite, profite, c'est sans doute la seule et unique fois.

- Souhaites-tu que je te parle de l'idée de notre Père.

Loki regarda son frère qui semblait le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant précis.

- Dis toujours.

Il s'assit sur le lit et résista à l'envie de se lecher le bras, il gardait parfois de curieuses manies de chat lorsqu'il se transformait.

- Père dit que la diplomatie et la gestion ne sont pas tellement mon fort...

- Il a trouvé ça tout seul? Marmonna Loki.

- ... et il pense que la personne la plus suceptible de gérer correctement le royaume c'est toi. Il dit que tu as des talents pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais voulu reconnaitre.

Tentative un peu pathétique de la part d'Odin de se faire pardonner mais il devait avouer que l'offre était tentante.

- Je pourrais éventuellement être tenté.

- Allé mon frère! Ca pourrait être drôle!

- Je suppose qu'il y a une condition à tout cela?

- Que tu te plis aux directives de Père et que tu nous aides à reconstruire Midgard.

Loki poussa un long soupir et eut la soudaine envie de se faire les griffes - qu'il n'avait pas.

- On verra, je vais y réfléchir.

Loki aimait plus que tout se faire désirer.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta cellule mon frère, le jour va poindre.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux et se transforma en chat en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Tu reviendras me voir demain Loki?

Pour toute réponse, le chat se frotta doucement à Thor avant de lui lancer un regard amusé typique du dieu de la malice et de sauter par la fenêtre.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_


End file.
